typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Melty Blood
là một trò chơi đối kháng 2D, được TYPE-MOON và French-Bread (vốn có tên ''Watanabe Seisakujo trước năm 2003) phát triển. Game là spin-off của Tsukihime. Melty Blood được giới thiệu tại hội chợ trò chơi đối kháng quốc tế TougekiTougeki 2007's Official Site vào năm 2006 và 2007. Melty Blood cũng đã có một series manga chuyển thể, minh họa bởi Kirishima Takeru, đăng theo số trên tạp chí CompAce xuất bản năm 2005. Melty Blood vốn được phát hành vào tháng 12 năm 2002 trên hệ máy tính cá nhân PC, cùng 1 bản patch mở rộng, Re-ACT, phát hành 2 năm sau vào tháng 5 năm 2004, và ReACT Final Tuned, phát hành tháng 7 năm 2005.GameFAQs Bản arcade và bản PlayStation 2, Melty Blood: Act Cadenza, cũng đã được phát hành. Hai phiên bản này về sau đều có bản PC (phát hành ngày 27 tháng 7 năm 2007) với tựa: Melty Blood: Act Cadenza ver.B. Cốt truyện Câu chuyện trong Melty Blood xảy ra vào thời điểm 1 năm sau các sự kiện route của Yumizuka Satsuki (vốn không tồn tại). Tohno Shiki nghe được những tin đồn về một loạt những vụ giết người tại thị trấn Misaki giống với những gì từng xảy ra trong Tsukihime. Trong quá trình điều tra hung thủ, Shiki gặp Sion Eltnam Atlasia, người đề nghị thách đấu với ý định bắt giữ cậu. Sau trận đấu, Sion tiết lộ rằng lý do cô muốn bắt Shiki là để liên lạc với "Chân Tổ" (tức là Arcueid Brunestud), để từ đó mong tìm được thông tin nhằm "chữa trị chứng ma cà rồng hóa". Shiki sau đó đã quyết định giúp đỡ Sion thực hiện điều này. Câu chuyện tiếp diễn qua một loạt những trận chiến. Tùy vào kết quả khi chiến đấu mà chuyện sẽ rẽ thành 2 nhánh, cuối cùng dẫn đến các kết thúc của trò chơi. Tổng cộng Melty Blood có 8 kết thúc khác nhau là: "AGITATOR", "GOODBYE", "Hologram Summer", "Freaks Channel", "Other tale", "G.", "Night ON THE BLOOD LIAR", "Oh my sister!"; trong đó "Night ON THE BLOOD LIAR" và "Oh my sister!" là kết cục mở rộng của "AGITATOR" và "G.". Mở rộng Melty Blood Re-ACT Một phiên bản mở rộng của trò chơi gốc, giới thiệu thêm chế độ 'Arcade Mode'. Trong đó, câu chuyện tiếp diễn sau "Melty Blood" nguyên bản. Phiên bản mở rộng này có nhiều thay đổi để cân bằng các nhân vật và loại bỏ một lượng đáng kể những tổ hợp combo vô hạn. Thêm vào đó, các chiêu thức mới cũng được tạo ra cho các nhân vật dạng "song trùng" (doppelgänger), trong khi ở bản gốc, hầu hết chiêu thức của nhân vật loại này đều giống hệt bản thể còn lại. Ngoài ra, Re-ACT còn thay đổi cơ cấu trò chơi và thêm vào nhân vật mới (tuy nhiên chỉ 2 trong số đó là có thể chơi được). Melty Blood: Act Cadenza Melty Blood: Act Cadenza là một bản arcade của Melty Blood cho hệ máy NAOMI, phát hành bởi hãng . Phiên bản này giới thiệu nhiều nhân vật mới, cơ chế chơi mới và cốt truyện được tổ chức lại. Vào ngày 8 tháng 8 năm 2006, một phiên bản "Act Cadenza" cho hệ máy PS2 đã được phát hành. Tuy nhiên nó không sao chép y hệt bản arcade, mà có khá nhiều thay đổi cân bằng để sửa đổi cách chơi. Melty Blood: Actress Again Actress Again là game đầu tiên của series (ít nhất là từ Re-Act) có thể coi như một sequel chứ không phải bản mở rộng hay sao chép của trò chơi trước đó. Đây là một game arcade được phát hành vào tháng 9 năm 2008. Hệ thống của Actress Again mang rất nhiều thay đổi mạnh mẽ và mới mẻ, một trong số đó là việc mỗi nhân vật có 3 phiên bản. Actress Again đã được đưa lên hệ máy PS2 vào tháng 8 năm 2009, phiên bản Actress Again Current Code được phát hành cuối năm 2009, đầu năm 2010, phiên bản nâng cấp Actress Again Current Code Ver 1.05 được phát hành ngày 18 tháng 5 năm 2011, Actress Again Current Code Ver 1.07 phát hành ngày 14 tháng 10 năm 2011, và phiên bản PC của Melty Blood Actress Again Current Code 1.07 được phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12 năm 2011. Nhân vật Cho đến bản Melty Blood Actress Again Current Code Ver. 1.07, đã có tất cả 31 nhân vật khả dụng cho người chơi. Nhân vật từ Tsukihime * Tohno Shiki * Arcueid Brunestud * Ciel * Tohno Akiha * Hisui và Kohaku * Hisui * Kohaku * Nrvnqsr Chaos * Arima Miyako * Yumizuka Satsuki * Aozaki Aoko * Michael Roa Valdamjong Nhân vật từ Kagetsu Tohya * Nanaya Shiki * Len * Kishima Kouma Nhân vật từ Kara no Kyoukai * Ryougi Shiki Nhân vật mới xuất hiện trong Melty Blood * Sion Eltnam Atlasia * Đêm Wallachia * Mech-Hisui * White Len * Riesbyfe Stridberg * Cát Osiris Các biến thể/boss và nhân vật ẩn * Vermillion Akiha - Hồng Xích Chu Akiha (gọi là Kurenaisekisyu Akiha trước Act Cadenza) * Sion TATARI (gọi là Sion Ma Cà Rồng trước Act Cadenza) * G-Akiha * Red Arcueid (gọi là Warcueid hoặc Bousou Arcueid trước Act Cadenza) * Neco-Arc * Neco-Arc Chaos * Damien Armies * Neco Chaos Black G666 * Koha & Mech * Neco & Mech * Ciel Vũ Trang Toàn Diện (gọi là Ciel Đệ Thất Thánh Điển trước Act Cadenza) * Archetype: Earth Ở Melty Blood nguyên gốc, ban đầu người chơi chỉ có thể sử dụng 6 nhân vật, còn 8 nhân vật nữa sẽ được mở khóa trong quá trình hoàn thành story-mode. Tuy nhiên, trong bản cập nhật được phát hành sau đó ('Nero' patch), tất cả các nhân vật đều được mở ngay từ đầu. Lý do của vấn đề này vẫn chưa rõ ràng; có vẻ đây là kết quả của một vụ hiểu lầm liên quan đến pháp luật khi TYPE-MOON lầm tưởng rằng họ sẽ không được phép sản xuất các bản cập nhật và patch nữa. Vì thế 'patch cuối cùng' mở khóa toàn bộ nhân vật này có thể coi như một món quà tới người hâm mộ. Nhưng dù lý do là gì thì TYPE-MOON vẫn để những nhân vật đó khả dụng trong tất cả những phiên bản sau này. Ngoài ra, Aoko và Kouma đã được thêm vào ở bản Act Cadenza, dù ở bản trước đó Aoko là một "boss" không thể sử dụng. Act Cadenza cũng thay đổi tên của một vài nhân vật. Cách chơi Melty Blood sử dụng nhiều khái niệm phổ biến trong các trò chơi đối kháng, ví dụ như hoãn (hoãn một đòn tấn công thông thường bằng một đòn tấn công đặc biệt trước khi hoạt cảnh kết thúc, từ đó cho phép tạo thêm những combo phức tạp và gây nhiều thiệt hại hơn), chuỗi combo (các chiêu thức thông thường được hoãn thành chiêu thức thông thường khác) và sử dụng thanh năng lượng (Mạch Ma Thuật). Game cũng giới thiệu Shielding, một kĩ năng phòng ngự nâng cao tương tự với kĩ năng Parries trong Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike và Slash Backs trong Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core. Phòng ngự đặc biệt (EX-Shielding): Kĩ thuật mạo hiểm nhưng đem lại hiệu quả cao, khi có thể loại bỏ thiệt hại và hiệu ứng gây choáng từ một đòn tấn công. Kích hoạt bằng một nút nhấn, kĩ năng này yêu cầu phải căn chuẩn thời gian để làm 'chệch' cú đánh của đối thủ, từ đó mở ra cơ hội phản công. Tuy nhiên, sử dụng EX-Shield lệch thời điểm sẽ khiến người chơi ở trạng thái cực kì sơ hở. EX-Shielding cũng tính thêm thiệt hại cho những đòn đánh liền sau nó, nhưng chỉ tăng một lượng nhỏ Mạch Ma Thuật và không cho phép người chơi hoãn đòn tấn công của mình thành một đòn khác. Cuối cùng, trong những phiên bản sau này của Melty Blood, EX-Shielding ở trạng thái Blood Heat sẽ kích hoạt một đòn đánh tối hậu, được biết tới với cái tên Last Arc. Trong Melty Blood: Act Cadenza, một loại Shielding mới đã được giới thiệu, cho phép người chơi giữ nút Shield lâu hơn để phòng thủ những đòn đánh liên hoàn. Tuy nhiên điều này ngốn Mạch Ma Thuật khá nhanh và hạn chế các lựa chọn trả miếng khi hồi phục. Mạch Ma Thuật (Magic Circuit): Hệ thống cho phép người chơi tích lũy tới 300% bình chứa để sử dụng cho nhiều mục đích như Tấn công đặc biệt (EX-Attacks) (biến thể dạng mạnh của các kĩ thuật đặc biệt), hay trạng thái Heat '' và ''Blood Heat. Những trạng thái này cho phép người chơi hồi phục một phần thanh sinh lực, đồng thời cũng cho phép các nhân vật thi triển đòn tấn công tối hậu (Arc-Drives và Last Arc). Tất cả những đòn thế trên đều tiêu tốn Mạch Ma Thuật, vốn được tích lũy bằng cách tấn công, hoặc ở một cấp độ thấp hơn là phòng ngự thành công trước đối thủ. Mạch Ma Thuật được giữ nguyên qua các ván đấu. Va chạm (Clashing): là trạng thái tấn công mà những đòn đánh hoặc di chuyển nhất định tác động trực tiếp với đòn đánh của đối thủ. Cả 2 bên đều không chịu thiệt hại và được phép hoãn đòn tấn công nếu đã kết nối thành công. Cơ chế này cũng từng xuất hiện trong series Guilty Gear. Hồi phục trên không (Aerial Recovery): Kiểu phòng ngự dùng khi bị tấn công trên không bằng cách nhấn phím bất kỳ và, tùy chọn khi giữ phím điều hướng. Nhân vật sẽ tạm thời không bị thương tổn, từ đó cho phép họ trở lại hoạt động. Kĩ thuật này sẽ trở nên bất lợi trong một số tình huống nhất định nếu bên tấn công đoán đúng hướng mà Aerial Recovery thi triển. Hồi phục chiến thuật (Tactical Recovery): Dùng sau khi bị tấn công, bằng cách nhấn phím điều hướng lên bất kì lúc va chạm với sàn. Làm vậy cũng cho phép nhân vật nhanh chóng lấy lại quán tính và tránh hoàn toàn mất khả phòng ngự khi bị 'OTG' (On The Ground) combo (combo Trên mặt đất). Tuy nhiên, nhân vật không được phép vô hiệu hóa các đòn tấn công trong hoạt cảnh hồi phục. Điều này khiến họ sơ hở và sẽ bị trả giá nếu đối thủ đoán trước được nỗ lực hồi phục. Đây là một đặc điểm của meta-game "Okizeme" thường thấy ở rất nhiều game đối kháng. Shield Bunker Canceling: Giống một lỗi nhỏ hơn là kỹ thuật thực sự. Shield Bunker Canceling (được gọi là Baka Cancel ở Nhật Bản và Bara Cancel ở Mỹ) là một kĩ thuật rất mạnh, cho phép nhân vật vừa vô hiệu hóa đòn tấn công, vừa phản công với Shield Bunker, nhưng có thể hoãn đoạn mở đầu hoạt cảnh để chuyển thành một đòn tấn công theo ý họ. Nôm na thì đây là một Tấn công đặc biệt (EX-Attack) với đặc tính gần như vô địch. Nó có thể ảnh hưởng rất mạnh tới cách tấn công đối thủ. Có một vài cách để đối phó loại đòn này, nhưng đó đều là các kĩ thuật ở đẳng cấp cao trong Melty Blood. Shield Bunker Canceling cũng tương tự Red Parrying trong Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. Về sau, kĩ thuật này bị 'nerf' bằng cách phải hao tổn Mạch Ma Thuật để thi triển, từ đó gián tiếp khẳng định với các fan rằng nhà sản xuất đã đồng ý với chiến thuật này. Truyền thông Soundtrack nguyên gốc của game, Promised Dawn, được phát hành ngày 29 tháng 4 năm 2003. Bản nhạc được soạn bởi Raito Kate. James Harris soạn lại các track 2-7, còn Number 201 soạn lại các track 2-9. ;Danh sách track : *Đĩa 1 *Phần VS # Melty Blood 3:27 # I will begin 0:47 # On the edge 0:13 # Encount 3:30 # Elegant Summer 2:56 # Troublesome Visitor 3:35 # Fearless 2:08 # Noble Mind 2:04 # Stillness Dark 3:29 # for Crimson Air 3:12 # Midnight Raider 3:56 # PE-RI-CA 3:40 # The theme of Arcueid 2:38 # Emergency Occurrence 3:14 # Help Me! 3:32 # The end of 1000 years 3:06 # A G Man 1:38 # Chinese Girl 2:21 # Count Down 0:44 # Remember! 0:30 # Memories of once 5:45 # Bonus Track 8:08 *Đĩa 2 *Phần tiểu thuyết # Intro 0:36 # Ready 1:57 # Together 2:20 # daydream 2:45 # Alchemist 3:14 # Another wonder 2:27 # Bad Memory 1:32 # Phantom Night 1:45 # Under the moon 1:57 # Outro 0:43 # Character Voice Collection Bản dịch Revolve Translations đã chính thức phát hành một patch tiếng Anh hoàn chỉnh, bao gồm cả phần story mode tiếng Anh. Patch này miễn phí với những người đã sở hữu Melty Blood. Patch dịch thuật dựa trên patch cuối cùng của Nero0623 cho Melty Blood. Vào ngày 19 tháng 7 năm 2007, họ phát hành thêm một patch tiếng Anh cho Melty Blood ReAct, dựa trên patch Final Tuned. Ngày 27 tháng 111, mirror moon phát hành patch tiếng Anh cho Melty Blood Act Cadenza (dựa trên ver.B của hệ máy PC), cũng với những patch cập nhật cho các bản trước đó. Ngày 9 tháng 1 năm 2012, mirror moon công bố rằng họ sẽ bắt đầu việc dịch Melty Blood Actress Again Current Code (dựa trên bản PC). Ngày 20 tháng 4 năm 2016, bản tiếng Anh hoàn chỉnh của game được phát hành trên Steam. Tham khảo Liên kết ngoài * Official website * Melty Bread (Melty Blood Videos and Frame Data for Characters) * Melty Blood Act Cadenza for Windows Official Site (Some menus in English) en: Thể_loại:Tsukihime series Thể_loại:Manga Thể_loại:Melty Blood Thể_loại:Game đối kháng Thể_loại:Drama CD